Twilight's Roses
by Storiesfromhanna
Summary: This is Twilight if Rosalie was the Human and Emmett was the vampire. all the other characters are in here but things are a little different.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight's Roses chp 1

Rosalie's Pov

Loation: Rochester, NY

Time: midnight

Year: 2006

It was such a nice night, I was content with it. I had gone to my best friend's, Vera, home. Her boyfriend was there and he had brought his little brother Henry. That's the main reason I had gone tonight. To see Henry. I was enchanted by that little boy. He was a little chubby baby boy no more than a year. He had wonderful brown curls pouring from his head…and the dimples! The boy had dimples that made me melt whenever he would give his ear-piercing giggle. Oh how I wanted to just take him home with me. Vera laughed at my amusement with the little baby, saying that she never met a seventeen year-old like me. I'm sure she hasn't. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, was many thing beyond ordinary. I have only lived seventeen years on this earth but have had many experiences. My most strong feature, I'm beautiful, for lack of a better word. And I'm well aware of it also. I am the envy of every girl and I love it. Even Vera wishes she was me. My looks are everything that defines me, that's what people think. I believe however, that no matter how much my looks define me, there is something more. Something deep down that is bigger than my beauty.

I have blonde hair, it's long and falls perfectly beside my waist. It's beyond perfection. I'm also tall, my slender figure is not too thin. My favorite asset however are my eyes. They haven't always been though. it's a long story that starts one afternoon when my mother asked me to go get my father from his work…

"_Rose, sweetie could you run down to the office" my mother asked my a little too sweet. _

"_why mother? If you need something from dad just call him, I'm already changed into the dress you laid out for me" _

" _no, no. He left some important papers and I need you to bring them to him."_

_I responded by getting up from my seat with a over dramatic sigh and grabbing the papers she was holding out for me._

"_Put on that new coat I bought you" My mother told me as I made my way to the door. I grabbed the coat and began to walk to the bank my father worked at. Why I was walking was beyond me. It was cold and my new coat did more for my looks then keeping me warm. The bank isn't far however and it could do the town some good to see my face out and about. That thought struck me as too vain but those thoughts occurred now and again. I reached the front door of the bank and opened it. A slight breeze caught my hair and blew it away from my face as I walked up to the front desk. No one was there so I soon grew impatient and began to ring that little bell put there mostly for decoration. I got many evil glares from the women in the room and also caught the attention of the men that had not noticed me walk in. I heard footsteps walk my way but did not look to see who was approaching, too many people always walked up to me to care. _

"_Excuse me miss, but I'm guessing your Rosalie Hale" the slick voice said to me in such a way I knew there was an amused smile on his face. I turned to glance at him and was suddenly entranced. He was looking at me with a sly smile and was about the same size as myself. I knew who this man was. He was Royce King and he was one grade ahead a me. A senior. Everybody knew him for he was the richest and most handsome boy in town. "we should be together, it would only be natural" I thought to myself many times when I saw him walk by in the hallways._

_I cleared my throat before answering him " Yes, that's me mr…."_

"_Royce, Royce Kind, my father owns the bank" Yes, he did indeed. At that moment I knew the real reason why my mother sent me here. I was both offended and thankful._

"_Well, Royce, I'm looking for my father, do you happen to know where he is?"_

"_I believe he is in a meeting with mine, I'm waiting for him also. Would you like to wait with me, I would enjoy the company"_

_So that's just what did. We sat down and talked for about an hour. Right before both our fathers walked out he said to me,_

" _Rosalie Hale, you have the most captivating eyes, they are like violets."_

And with that, the flowers came, both Roses and Violets. And after that, the dates came. We soon became a couple, Royce and I. And no one was surprised. Royce loved me by my side. Now I see it was only to see the envy from the other men who I was not with. Oh how naïve I am. So young and childish. In love with the idea of love. Now I see that all my ignorance has come back around.

Vera didn't want me to walk home alone, but I insisted. It isn't far anyway. That was the biggest mistake ever. I was walking through a short cut when I met Royce and his friends. They were drunk. Royce grabbed me and tore off a coat he had bought me. Then him and his friends…they…abused me. Took me and used me for they own enjoyment. Now here I am. Laying on the ground with a pile a blood surrounding me.

I'm just waiting now. For death to over come me. At this very moment I remember a quote by Giovanni Falcon comes to mind, " He who doesn't fear death dies only once." I have always found that comforting, especially at this very moment. I keep my faith that this pain will all go away and I will die. that's what I'm hoping for at this moment. I close my eyes and wait but I hear hurried footsteps come my way. Someone has found me. I feel pity for whom so ever that is. Having to see me like this. Having to deal with this. I want to laugh because feeling pity for someone else when I'm in such a state is unnatural. I hear a frightened voice on the phone as my life fades into black, the last thing I remember seeing is my little Henry's face.

**Note from me: **okay guys, this is Twilight if Rose was the Human and Emmett was the vampire. So you can guess Rose isn't really dead yet. I think Emmett will come in either next chapter or the one after that. Thank you angels.

~Hanna


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's Roses chp 2

Rosalie's Pov

I cannot believe this. It is unbelievable. I am alive. I was "saved" in a way. And now I am currently on a plane to move from my life the city of Rochester to the "city" of Forks. If you could even call it that. My mom thought that even though Royce was put in jail I needed to move in with my older brother Jasper because she was afraid of me getting hurt again.

"The plane will be landing shortly please fasten your seatbelts."

"Rosie!" Ugh, I forgot he called me that. Ill have to remind him NOT TO.

"Hey Jasper." I said as gloomy as a felt. He came up to me and gave me a side hug as he took my luggage.

"thanks." I murmured

"Aww, come on sis. Forks isn't as bad as you think." He reassured me as he put my bags in his car.

" That is a lie and you know it Jasper Hale!" I snapped at him rudely. He just laughed me off and drove to our house.

" I know it is. I know. Maybe you will make friends at school tomorrow" Ugh, why did you have to bring that up! It was the middle of the school year and people were just getting back from their Christmas breaks.

"Don't remind me" I told him as I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Well I'm sure this will make you feel better" He told me as he got out of the car he pulled up into the driveway.

"what?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see a bright red convertible sitting there in the driveway. "Is that for me!" I yelped as I jumped out of his car.

"Sure is! Jacob Black has been working on it and I bought it from him for you, to make life here a little easier" he teased.

" Jacob Black?"

"Yes?" A strong voice said from behind me. I jumped up and yelped. The man chuckled

"Sorry Rosalie, my name is Jacob, I fixed up this little beauty." He informed me as he patted my new car.

"Oh, well….thank you Jacob" I told him politely.

" Yo Jake, Rose likes to fix cars too." Jasper told the man. It was true. It was a hidden talent of mine my parents made me hide. I loved to fix cars.

"No way!" Jacob exclaimed as he looked at me in surprise. I gave him a smug smile. "It's true. So this car better be perfect or you'll be hearing from me." I joked.

" I hope I messed up big time then." He responded with a wink. I would normally not involve myself in this childish flirting but this boy was funny and I could see myself as his friend. He sighed happily "I better be going now. See you guys later. Good to meet you Rosalie."

"Goodbye" I replied as I ran into my house to unpack my bags for tomorrow I start Forks High school….whoohoo.

"Come on Rosie girl. Waaaake up!" My annoying brother told me as he gently shook me.

" I don't want to go, all the girls will be lame and hate me and all the guys will be drooling. I want to go back to Rochester with Vera and Henry!" I moaned with my head against the pillow.

" You know that wont happen. Now come on, you get to drive your new car!" That got me up. I soon got dressed into some dark washes skinny jeans and a floral top then belted it. My hair fell into little ringlets at the bottom. I put on my black boots and did very simple make up for I didn't need that much.

"Bye Jasper I'm leaving" I called out as I got into my car and drove away

I took me about five seconded to find the school. It was the biggest building in town and still was the size of my pinky in comparison to Rochester buildings. I pulled into the parking lot and immediately got the attention of everybody there. I smirked as I got of my car and saw the jaw of everybody there drop to the floor. I reached into the trunk to grab my bag and I'm sure that all the boys were staring at my butt. I spun around and gave my best breathtaking smile as I made my way to the front office. I tapped on the desk and the old lady soon gave me my schedule. My first class was Gym. Eww, I get to get all gross before the rest of the day. I got changed and jogged into the gym. As we were running laps some boy ran into me and I fell.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" This blonde boy with a flat face said to me as he extended his hand. I didn't take it as I scowled and got up myself. I rolled my eyes and continued to jog ahead when a brown haird girl came up to me.

"Sorry about Mike, he can be a pain at time." She told me as she tried to cath up to my pace.

"Really? couldn't tell." I said sarcastically. She gave an airy laugh.

"Yea, I'm Jessica, your Rosalie right?" She knew I was. She just wanted to keep me talking. So I did.

"Yea. I am"

"Well if you want to you can sit with me and my friends at lunch." The bell rang after she said that.

"Maybe." I called back as I went to the locker room.

I walked into the lunch room and grabbed an apple then scanned the room. Jessica was waving madly so I reluctantly walked over.

"Hello." I said with a fake smile plasterd on my face.

"Hey Rosalie, here meet.." Blah blah blah. I tuned her out. My attention was suddenly directed toward the door that was opened swiftly. I saw I whole line on 5 perfect people walk in. Perfect wasn't even a word to describe these people. They were breath taking. I was jealous. They were just as pretty as me if not prettier. I banished that thought from my head as fast as it came. No one was prettier than me. No one. The first two people to walk in was a thin boy with bronze hiar tosseled on his head. He really needed a brush but it somehow fit him. Then there was a normal size girl with brown wavy hair that was staring at him lovingly. She was simply beautiful. When the two past the boy scowled at me and I was suddenly uncomfortable. Why did this boy not like me! I ignored it as I looked over to a lanky boy twirled up into a short pixie girl. They moved so gracefully to their table. But the most beautiful of them all was the last one. He was big, really big, not fat though, muscular. He looked intimidating but had a twinkle in his eyes that was almost childish. He had Brown curly had. Henry. He reminded me of Henry. At that moment I wanted to see him smile just so I could see if he had dimples. I did something I don't usually do. I stared. I never stared at any man before. He glanced at me before he sat down then suddenly looked back up at me as if I surprised him. His brother that scowled at me snapped at him then glared over at me. I quickly turned back around and gasped. Their eyes were all a gold honey color and were inhumanly pale. Something about them scared me, yet I was drawn to that boy that looked like Henry. I will make it my mission to meet this man.

**Notes: **Next chapter might have some Emmett POV!

And they meet next chapter too!

~ Hanna


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight's Roses chp 2

Emmett's Pov

"Come one Emmett we are going to be late for lunch!" My annoyingly cute sister Alice told me as she dragged me to the cafeteria.

"Late for lunch? Really Alice? Really?" I replied. Nothing new was happening in shool today. Same old boring humans always threatening their mortal lives. There was a new girl however. Rosalie Hale. The whole shool is talking about her.

"JUST HURRY UP!" Alice yelled at me. I chuckled and made a slow human jog over to the door at which our family was waiting to make our "big entrance". Alice was bouncing off the walls for no reason that I knew of at all. _whats going on with the pixie. _I directed my thought toward Edward who had his arm around Bella. Edwards smile faltered a little as he rolled his eyes.

"who knows" He replied. "You do mind-reader!" I boomed with a smile.

"Can we just go now! Get this over with" Bella said tugging at Edward's arm. Always the piece maker that one. I chuckled and opened the door holding open for my "family".

Once I got into the room I felt all eyes on me as always. Everybody loved to see the Cullen clan enter the building. I looked straight ahead made my way to me seat. As I sat down I glanced up and saw the new girl. I sat down and looked away for a sound before popping my head back to her. WOW! She was BEAUTFUL. She looks like one of us! She was staring back at me when Edward snapped his head up with a look on his face and glared at her. She saw him then turned away in freight.

"That wasn't very nice Eddie" I glared at him.

" You should here her thought!" He hissed back. " She is vain Emmett, you see her beauty as much as she does." Me and him had a little glaring contest before a high pitched voice chirped over us.

"I like her!" said Alice "You don't know her babe" Jasper reminded her.

"I will." she replied with a smug smile. I stole a quick glance back over at Rosalie. Wow. She was…wow. I don't know what or why, but I felt something. A sort of protectiveness of her, a need for her, _something_ for her. She was special. Edward then kicked me upon hearing my thoughts. "That didn't hurt" I told him

"Stop thinking about the human, she is nothing to us, she is not one of us!" he scowled harshly. I got angry, I hardly ever get angry but at that moment I did, I soon calmed thanks to Jasper however. When the bell rang we were the first ones to leave and I made my way to biology.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I couldn't help but think of that boy from the lunch room ever sense I saw him. I felt something there. Like I wanted him to be near me. This strange feeling both scared me yet I liked it. I never thought I would want to be close to a man after….._him. _But something was different here. I made my way to the biology room and the teacher told me to take a seat. I looked up and gasped. He was here. And I had to sit by him. Who is he? I need to know. Without hesitation I sat down next to him. He was staring at me intently. Like there was something wrong with me. Just as I was about to speak some boy ran by me and created a breeze. He then put his hand over his mouth with wide eyes and backed away from me as far as possible. I opened my mouth to yell at him for being so rude when the teacher started talking. The whole time I felt his eyes on me.

In the middle of class we had to partner up. So I spoke first.

"I don't understand why your looking at me like that, I do not smell, I find it rather rude!" I snapped at him. He lowered his hand from his mouth and had a pained expression on his face. I heard him whisper a sorry.

"well, its fine I suppose….Rosalie Hale" I introduced myself holding out my hand.

"Emmett Cullen" He hesitated my took my small hand in his and shook it. It had been the first contact I made with a man since…._him._ So I shivered and took my hand away fast. He seemed guilty and upset by my reaction so him just scooted away again. I wanted so much to comfort him. But I did not know him and that would not be done. After a while of silence Emmett got up suddenly it startled me. He glared down at me as he passed my seat. I wondered where he was going but the bell rang as soon as he reached the door. This man was strange. Very strange, but I felt attached to him.

**Emmett's POV:**

Oh god. OOOOhhhh no. She smelt good. Like, really good, I wanted nothing more than to attack her at that very moment. When she asked me her name and shook my hand I'm sure she flinched because of my cold hands. I just stared at her, that's all I could do. I couldn't look away but couldn't speak to her, too dangerous. I got up right as I knew the bell always rang. I never stopped starting, once I left I ran alttle over human speed to where I new Alice was with Bella.

"ALICE!" I called out as I reached her.

"Hello brother." She said as she skipped next to me.

"Did you know that would happen!" I asked frustrated.

"What happened?" Bella chirped from behind.

"Yes I did." Alice ignored Bella and told me smugly.

"Why didn't you warn me you evil pixie!" I shouted.

"Warn you about what?" Bella asked louder.

"I could have killed her!"

"Kill who!" Bella was getting angry.

" I knew you wouldn't" Alice said knowingly.

" Your vision can change Alice." I reminded.

" I had a feeling." She said, and that was it. Alice's feelings were never wrong. She skipped ahead of us and found Jasper. Bella put her hand on my arm and spun me around.

" What is going on!" She sreamed.

" shhhhhh! It's that human, Rosalie, she sat next to me today…it wasn't good."

"Or was it too good." she teased. I growled "Shut up" I said as I walked to my jeep. Once I was there I scanned the parking lot and set my eyes on Rosalie while I waited for my family.

**Rosalie's POV:**

After my strange encounter with Emmett Cullen I decided to go out into town and look around for a while. I was looking through my purse for my car keys when I felt eyes on me so I looked up. I scanned the parking lot and jumped back slightly when I met Emmett Cullen's eyes that were staring intently at me. He was intimidating, yes, but he had that twinkle in his eyes. Yet again, I thought of his face if it were to smile. I want him to smile so badly. Just to see if he has dimples. If this boy had dimples that would be the end of me. He looked away too fast that I still stared until I heard my phone vibrate. I looked down into my massive purse again when I hear tires skid. I looked up and didn't have any time to react as I saw a truck come toward me. All of a sudden I was knocked to the floor as none other then Emmett Cullen himself held one arm around me and the other pushing the car back. His hand dented it. He was there, looking into my eyes one second then the next. Gone. People came rushing up but all I could do was stare at the dent he had left in the car.

Once at the hospital I got calls from my mom, dad, and Vera. Stupid Jasper told everyone! He let me go to walk down to the cafeteria to get some water. I rounded the corner and saw Dr. Cullen, the bronze headed boy and Emmett. I needed to talk to him. Ask him everything. The bronze boy cleard his throat and nodded his head toward me. The two boys both looked at me.

"Ah Rosalie. Something wrong?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Um, no, I was just getting some water." My voice came out quite.

"Oh, alright then, that's a good idea." He said. Now was my chance. As the boys were walking away I spoke.

"Maybe one of you could help me find the caf. I don't know where it is." I say one of you but meant Emmett. The bronze haired boy glared suddenly at me and as Dr. Cullen was about to speak lifting his hand to Emmett Bronze boy butted in.

"I'll take her" He growled. He walked up to me fast and then grabbed onto my elbow. It didn't hurt but I didn't like it. Memories, bad ones, all came flooding in and I yelped and jumped away, I tripped and fell to the floor. The bronze haired boy was staring at me wildly with wide eyes and there was something else in them, Pity? He wouldn't stop staring. It was like he knew. Like he just read my deepest secret like a book. I started breathing heavily when Dr. Cullen came rushing up to me.

"What happened dear?" I looked over to the handsome doctor but I know I heard a low growled whisper come from where Emmett was towering over the bronze haired boy.

"Did you hurt her!" He yelled in a whisper. "I didn't I swear, it's something else." The boy responded. ". I swear Edward if you did anything to her-" "You'll what? What is she to you! She isn't us Emmett!" I tuned out them because Dr. Cullen was still waiting for my answer.

"Oh, um, ye-yes. I'm fine, just tripped." I reassured him. Emmett and Edward looked over to me as soon as I spoke. Emmett was looking at me intently, as if to make sure I wasn't lying. I looked him right in the eye as I said " Edward didn't hurt me, I just lost my place." Emmett took a deep breath then looked at Edward and he nodded. I am so confused. It's like they communicated without word. Dr. Cullen helped me up. There was one thing I needed to do before I left. I walked up to Emmett and got close, but not too close. He looked surprised and I heard Edward give a strange growl. "You. You saved me." He took a second, then laughed at me. That made me angry. " You did! You…you…pushed the car away! And you got to me so fast!" "I was right next to you Rosalie." " NO YOU WERENT!" " Just let it GO Rosalie!" "fine." I said simply. " She isn't going to." Edward said. "I know" Emmmett said looking at me. " I will see you tomorrow Rosalie, goodbye." And with that all the men left. Just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight's Roses chp 4

Emmett's POV

So many emotions. I cant control them. I was so overwhelmed by the urge to save her I didn't think twice. I couldn't have let her die so I didn't. In the hallway at the hospital I new she wanted me to go with her. Edward must have read one of her thoughts and took her instead. I turned away but when I heard a gasp I saw Rosalie fall down and Edward staring at her like he just saw a ghost. I was suddenly angry, like protective angry, I walked fast over to Edward cursing at him in my mind if he hurt her. When we left she seemed angry, and broken, but she cant know….anything…ever. I began to think about her. She is so beautiful..so wonderful and-

"Ow!" I yelps as I rubbed my arm Edward just hit.

"Stop that! .! You should've let her die!" He snapped back.

I gave a low growl. "I could never had done that, and I don't regret it either."

"Both of you stop! Emmett…Edward is right…she is a human. Please respect that…" Carlisle said calmly.

I took that in but I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away, I felt something. A force pulling me toward her..

"Ugh! Emmett!" Edward groaned. "Just…try and stay away will you." He and I both knew that would not be happening anytime soon.

**NEXT DAY Rosalie's POV:**

I was in a bad mood the next day because of my break down at the hospital. My parents were going crazy and Jasper was getting all the heat I almost felt bad. I was in the school parking lot in my "group" because there was a science field trip today.

"So Rosalie, you want to come to La Push with us tomorrow?" Angela asked me. I liked Angela she was the normal one that I could really talk to about everything. And I mean everything. I even told her about Royce. She has kind of taken the place of Vera. God do I miss her.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's La Push!" Eric said "Yea, La Push." Mike echoed. "it's a beach." Jessica laughed. "La Push beach!" Angela giggled.

"Alright I'll go if you stop saying that." Then our teacher then called everybody to get into the bus. Everybody left except Mike, he started talking but at that moment I saw Emmett and his little sister Alice walk toward the bus but he stopped and just kind of stood there like he was listening to our conversations. I popped back to Mike. "What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go? To….to prom? With..me?" Oh….oh no…no I do not…you are gross and I hate you….eww…I don't want to go to prom or anything else with you.

"I think I'm doing something then, Going to New York." I explained.

"Oh…you can't go any other time."

"No, I can't my mother would kill me sorry. Lets go" I said quickly and made my way to the bus. Once we got to the place and inside I was walking with Angela. Someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around….there was Emmett. Angela walked away.

He cleared his throat. "So, what is in New York?" "What are you talking about? How did you know?" "You didn't answer me." "You never answer me, you never even say hello." "Hello Rosalie." I set myself up for that. "Are you going to tell me how you stopped that car?" "First tell me where in New York." "Rochester. It is my home." "I had an adrenaline rush, you can Google it." "My family, that is in New York." He looked at me for a long time when Jessica came running up and he left. She told me Mike asked me out like I would care. After the trip I was walking up to the buses when Emmett jogged up. "We shouldn't be friends."

"what?"

"You and I, we shouldn't be friends." "you should have thought of that before"

"Hey" A cheery voice interrupted us "I'm Alice, are you riding with us?"

"No, she isn't." Then they got into there bus and left. Just like that.

**Next Day: Rosalie's POV:**

The next day at school we were all talking about La Push when I went to go and get some fruit. That's when _HE _came up to me.

"Rose." I flinched at that name, Royce called me that name. "Don't call me that, what do you want, you are driving me crazy with your mood swings."

" Just because I said we shouldn't be friends doesn't mean I don't want to be." He told me.

"What does that even mean!" I snapped back

"Just that…that it would be smart if you stayed away." He responded carefully.

" what will happen if I don't, will you tell me the truth."

"probably not. What do you think the truth is?"

" I came up with the theory you and your family are some kind of super power family."

He scoffed "nice but no. we arent super heroes. Not even close."

"Villains?"

He smirked "maybe."

"No, your not, I know your not." He frowned at my comment. " hey, look, a couple of us are going down to La Push, you should come."

"uhh..thanks but I will pass. It is a little crowded" then he walked off to his table.

**La Push:**

Me and Angela were waiting in the van while the rest of the guys went to go surf.

"Rosalie?" I heard a voice call out my name while I was talking to Angela. It was Jacob Black, that cute boy who fixed my car.

"Jacob, Hey, guys this is Jacob Black." He came and sat next to me.

"well this is good you can keep Bella company cause Emmett didn't want to come." Jessica said.

"You invited Cullen?" Eric asked. "I think it was nice." Angela replied in my defense. "Yes, but the Cullen's are freaks." Mike exclaimed. I was about to stand up for myself when Jake asked me to go on a walk with him.

"So what was that all about, do you know why the Cullen family wont come here?" I curiously asked Jake.

He laughed slightly " Its kind of this secret tribe myth."

"tell me!" I whined. He went on to tell this whole story about how his tribe his descendants of wolfs and the Cullens were apart of this enemy clan. But the two made a treaty so they can live here.

"I thought they just moved here?" I asked.

"Or just moved back." He said teasingly. I gave a dramatic sigh and nudged him in the arm. I spent the rest of the day with him and thought it was nice. I never really felt uncomfortable.

**Next Day: Rosalie's POV**

The next day at school the Cullens didn't show up. It was a nice day and they went hiking or something. I had spent hours on the computer looking up books and information from what Jacob had told me. I found this one place in Port Angeles where I could get a book. So when I was asked to go dress shopping with Jessica and Angela for prom there I jumped right on it.

"So, Rose do you like this one?" Jessica asked me about the one I picked out for her.

"No, never mind, you would look better in something like a dark blue" I handed her one I thought was perfect. I loved to shop. Angela came out in a lavender one I also picked out.

"That is PERFECT!" I yelped happily. "I like it too" Jessica said when she came out."

"I think we found our dresses!" Angela remarked. "Now lets go eat I am starving!"

"Well actually I really want to go get this one book, so I will meet you guys there." then I left to go to the book store. After I got my one book I started walking down this alley. Two men appeared and looked over at me. I instantly tightened up and walked the other way but they followed. I was in a parking lot and more came. Flashbacks. So many flashbacks of that night I was frozen. They were yelling at me but I kept hearing Royce and his friends. They pushed and shoved. I wasn't doing anything. I couldn't. _not again. NOT again._ Then all of a sudden a jeep came swerving in.

**Earlier: Emmett's POV.**

We had just gotten back from hunting all day and I was pumped. "whoo! That was the best hunting trip in a while!" I exclaimed.

"Only cause you were so hungry because of _that human._" Edward snarled. I felt a pang of angry at that comment but ignored it and continued to joke.

"Oh yes little brother you wanna go!" I said as I put him in a headlock.

"Boy! Take it outside!" Esme said to us. So that is just what we did. Bella followed to cheer on her husband and we wrestled for a while. That is when Alice came out.

"EMMETT!" she yelled worried. We stopped.

"what? What's going on?" I asked as I jogged up to her.

"Port Angeles…Rosalie…Go hurry she is in trouble! The parking lot behind the book store!" I took off like a mad man. I don't even know why. The moment she said Rosalie my mind went into overdrive. I sped off toward Port Angeles. Once I swerved into the parking lot sure enough there was Rosalie being pushed around by a circle of filthy human boys. I got up really close to them and their eyes went wide. I jumped out of the car and practically ran up into them. They Let go of Rosalie and I let out a low growl and they looked like they were about to pee their pants. I picked Rosalie up in my arms and she was shaking. I put her in the Jeep then jumped in. I started to speed off and I looked over at her. She was broken. She seamed so scared of what _just_ happened. I got angry. _Really _angry. She looked over at me and I saw tears in her eyes I gripped the steering wheel harder I heard things snap.

"Say something, anything to distract me." I pleaded.

"th-thanks you." She whispered. That made it worse.

"Anything else." I hissed.

"You're speeding, slow down." I scoffed at her. " We slow down, I will turn around and kill those guys."

"Don't, just, I have to meet my friends at that restaurant here." I slowed down a little and calmed down. She was doing better and so was I. I turned up the heater. The ride was silent until she finally spoke up.

"I ink I am warm enough now." I reached for the button at the same time she did and the moment she touched my hand she pulled away. _Dammit._

**Rosalie's POV:**

His hand. It was so cold. Like icicles. He didn't speak to me. We got to the restaurant and got out. Jessica and Angela walked out at the same time. Emmett then offered to let me eat something and they left. We sat down in the restaurant.

"I need answers." I demanded. "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't." He said coolly. I got up. "Fine. Don't tell me. Goodbye." He grabbed my wrist lightly.

"Wait, don't…don't go." He asked. I sat back down and looked away.

" Rosalie….I, I knew where you were because I…fell very…protective over you…and I knew you were in trouble so-"

"How?" I asked "How did you know…are you following me?"

He cleared his throat. "I knew what they were going to do, what, do you wish I had not come?" He answered rudely.

"You say you feel protective of me but whenever you save me you always regret it!" I explained.

"I never regret it. It's just…I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer Rosalie." He told me with a pained expression.

"Then don't."

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took me so long for this. I have had shool. But today I have a day off so I'm going to upload a few! Like this chapter? It is one of my favorite parts.**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight's Roses chp 5

Rosalie's POV:

**That night:**

I went on Google first thing. I kept looking back at things in my book. Key words like _cold ones. _BAM. I got it. Vampires? Really? Vampires? that's crazy. But…it made sense. The eyes, Cold skin, speed, strength, Jacob's story. Vampire. That is the secret? Really? Vampire. It made perfect sense. But…how did no one else know? It is kind of obvious if you look for a reason. Vampire. Emmett equals Vampire. His family….their vampires. That drink blood right? Like the stuff that is in my body helping me to live! That blood right? But, no, he wont, he hasn't yet and he would've if he wanted. No, Emmett wont hurt me. He wont. God, Vampire? Yes, Vampire. I would confront him tomorrow. I made it my mission.

**The Next day: Rosalie's POV **

I got to school and scanned the parking lot. I saw Edward and Bella walk into the school but no sign of Emmett or Alice. Then I saw them, Emmett was staring right at me and Alice was looking at him. She said something then walked off. I started to walk up to him then nodded my head toward the wood and kept walking. He followed. Soon we were in a clearing. I took a deep breath.

"You are cold, fast, strong, your eyes change colors, you're pale like death." Silence. Another deep breath. "I know what you are." more Silence.

"Say it." He demanded as he came up right behind me. "Say. It."

I held my breath. "Vampire." I said almost inaudible. He took a step back.

"Are you scared?" I turned around. "No." I said. He chuckled bitterly. "then ask me what we EAT!" I flinched but kept me stance.

"you wont hurt me." I told him. He glared at me. For too long. I looked away and then he was beside me in a flash. I gasped and he looked at me deep in the eye before taking my wrist and walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to keep up.

"into the sunlight." He said dragging me. He stopped then looked at me again. Before I knew it I was on his back and we were running faster then possible up the mountain. He stopped once he got to a patch on sun and set me down. He didn't look back as he walked right into it. He turned around with half of his shirt unbuttoned. He was beautiful. His skin was like diamonds. I was mesmerized. I just started in amazement.

"People would know we were different if we went out into the sun." He said looking right at me.

"you're…beautiful." Did I just say that out loud? He laughed. Yes I did.

"this is the skin of a monster, a killer!" He said as he turned around and walked away. I followed.

"you are not a monster." I stated.

"I am. I kill. It is my nature." The he ran up to a tree in a flash and pulled up a branch and threw it like it was nothing but a twig. He was trying to scare me and I refuse to let him win. Sue it was a shock but I was not scared. I crossed my arms.

"I don't care." I told him.

" I have killed people." He stated getting closer to me.

"I doesn't matter to me." I replied.

"I have never wanted anyone's blood more than yours Rosalie." He whispered to me.

"I know I shouldn't trust you." I told him. He smirked with out happiness "then don't" he mocked my word I had said yesterday.

"I shouldn't but I do. I trust you." I told him as I took a big step closer to him. He was gone in a flash. I turned around and he was up in a tree branch.

"My family, we arent like the other vampires of our kind. We only hunt on animals. We control our thirst of human blood. Then I met you. You, I have never met anyone whose blood smelled so good to me. I get high just off your scent." I walked over to him.

"I still don't know if I can control myself." I climbed up on the same branch as him.

"you can, I know you can." he jumped off again and I followed again.

" we have powers, us vampires, like super powers, mine is my strength." He told me and he put both his arms on either side of me and got really close.

"I would have to be extremely careful with you. I might not be able too."

"Now I'm scared." He backed away and I regretted what I said instantly. I walked over and closed the space to where it was before.

"I'm only afraid that you are going to leave." He smiled at me and brushed back some of my hair. We stayed there for a while, looking at each other. Not once did he try to kiss me. Then it hit me. He didn't know. He told me his most deepest secret and now I needed to tell him mine. I backed away and took a deep breath. Before I spoke he did.

"I know there is something you are keeping a secret, Edward knows it but wont tell me." He said looking at the floor. I shot my head up to him

"Edward knows? How!" He laughed loudly and with actually happiness in his voice.

"He reads minds. Alice an see the future, and Bella can block out her mind with a shield. Those are their powers." He smiled at me. I didn't want to bring him down, but I had to tell him.

"This, secrect…is it why you are here?" He asked

"yes….it isn't a good story…and I don't want you to be upset. But, it is important." I took a deep breath and started to relive _that night. _

" it was in Rochester, New York I had just gone to my friends house and was making my way home.." I took a deep breath " as I was walking through this short cut I saw my boyfriend, Royce King" I looked at him and he was staring intently at me " He was with his friends….and they were drunk." I looked away because I couldn't say the next sentence looking at him " they raped me that night, I almost died but was saved, Royce went to jail." I suddenly felt air right where Emmett use to be and looked up to find he was no longer there.

"Emmett?" "EMMETT?" I yelled into the forest. When I didn't hear an answer I began to run back toward the school. "Emmett, Emmett!" I screamed repeatedly on the way. I got to the hill next to the parking lot when I saw Emmett and her was with Edward. I began to run over to them.

"How could you not tell me!" Emmett screamed in Edwards face.

"It wasn't my place!" Edward yelled back.

Emmett seemed so angry. I had to stop before they did something stupid.

"Emmett, Edward stop!" I put my hand on Emmett's arm and they both stopped and Emmett turned around to look at me. "You guys are being idiots stop! Emmett, Edward shouldn't have told you, it was my secret, MY secret!"

Emmett took a deep breath then looked at Edward who was staring at me like a was the black plague.

"Sorry man." He said as he put his hand out for Edward to shake. All Edward did was look at it then back at me and turned around and walked back into the school. Emmett Sighed and dropped his hand and turned to me.

"I don't think he likes me very much." I laughed. Emmett smiled back at me and put his arm around my shoulder.

" No, no no…he loves you!" Emmett said trying to make me feel better. I gave him a look. "Okay so he hates you, but that dosnt matter. All that does is that you know I love you."

"You love me?" I asked. He stopped and cupped my face with his hand.

"I can honestly say that I have never loved anything more in my mortal or immortal life, and I don't think I ever will."

I was beaming at this point. I put my arms around him and he leaned his forehead ontop of mine. "I love you too." I cooed.

He smiled with his eyes closed. " you have no idea how long I have waited for you."

So we stood there, like that, because at that moment, I was the happiest I have ever been or ever thought I could be. I was in love….with a vampire of course….but it was love non-the-less.

**AN: sorry for the looooong wait! I have busy! I will put more up asap! And sorry this is one of my shorter chapters but the best is soon to come! **


End file.
